


blonde and black

by 613SOUL (orphan_account)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, More tags to be added as story progresses, a pinch of chuuves, jinsoul has extreme duality????, kinda excited for this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/613SOUL
Summary: jindori adjusting her glasses, “ah, you just have to transpose the numbers from here to here, then do the indicated operation, then after that, you can see if your answer is equal with the given!” she loved tutoring her fellow classmates.jung jinsoul taking a seat beside her target on the bar stools, “would you mind if i bought you a drink?” she loved the feeling of alcohol and adrenaline coursing in her veins.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	1. one

jinsoul here, jinsoul that.  _ why is everybody talking about jung jinsoul? she’s just some famous nerd in one of my classes, nothing special, right?  _ jungeun thinks as she gathers her textbooks from her locker. as usual, it was filled with love letters from her secret admirers.

“jungie! are you joining the party tonight?” jiwoo approaches her with a cheerful smile, the brunette smiles back before answering.

“you know i don’t go to parties, woo. besides, i want to watch that newly released movie tonight on the theaters.” jungeun reasons.  “what?! watching a movie without me? and alone?! come on jungie, i want you to accompany me at tonight’s party.” jiwoo visibly pouts as jungeun’s calm facade breaks.

“why? i thought that sooyoung girl already invited you. shouldn’t she be the one accompanying you?” the brunette tries another angle. she’s been to a party once and never again, but she can’t deny that she misses the party atmosphere sometimes.  “but she can be anywhere because she knows how parties work! can you please please please accompany me? on my eleventh party?” jiwoo works on her persuasive magic, pouty lips and puppy eyes.

“you’re even counting it, wow.” jungeun answers differently, trying to avoid the question. but she knows she’s doomed.

“kim jungeun! please! you deserve a break! there’s a lot of pretty girls too! who knows, you could finally get a girlfriend!” the redhead almost screams in a high-pitched tone and jungeun grimaces at the sound. thankfully, the halls were empty, it was probably too early in the morning. 

“plus, we don’t have classes tomorrow since it’s a saturday. and you can crash in my house after the party. see? a win-win situation!” jiwoo adds, shaking the brunette’s shoulders as if she was trying to snap her out of her stupor.  “what exactly do i win?” jungeun replies as she gives her best friend the stank face. “girls! jungie, aren’t you aware of your beauty? boys and girls are all over you, i mean, look at your locker! all i see is love letters!” jiwoo says exasperatedly, pointing at her now closed locker.

jungeun thinks deeply.  _ one party won’t hurt, right?  _ after a few minutes, she finally agrees. “oh. my. GIRL. i didn’t think i would take  _ that _ long to convince you.” jiwoo says, clutching at her chest dramatically. jungeun just rolls her eyes at the sight.

“shut up. let’s head to class, it’s almost time.” the brunette reminds, linking her arm with the redhead while smiling cheekily.

they both head to their first class, chemistry.  _ the  _ jinsoul everybody’s talking about was sitting behind her in that classroom, she still wonders why she’s the hot topic of the school. 

since jiwoo occasionally listened to gossips but never participated in any, the brunette turns to her. “woo, i feel like i’m out of the loop. why is everyone talking about jung jinsoul? the one in our chem class?” 

the redhead perks up at the question. “oh, that’s why we’re attending tonight’s celebratory party! jinsoul is a part of the soccer team and since they just won yesterday, which i assume you didn’t know because you didn’t attend their game; they’re hosting the party tonight. the  _ first  _ party where we get to see why jinsoul’s the talk of the school.” jiwoo explains.

jungeun still doesn’t understand. so she furrows her eyebrows, indicating that she didn’t get the other girl’s point. yet. jiwoo sees the expression.

“well, they said jinsoul is kinda  _ weird  _ because she’s the shy but somehow charming nerd but a real party monster at night.” jiwoo finally gets to the point, and jungeun makes an ‘o’ with her mouth as she receives the information.

“so you’re telling me, out of all the ten parties you’ve been to, tonight will be the first time you see this... other version of jinsoul?” jungeun incredulously asks. they’ve finally arrived at the chemistry classroom, grabbing their respective lab coats from the closet before sitting down.

jiwoo temporarily sits beside her since her seatmate wasn’t present yet. 

“yeah! i have a feeling i’d be mind-blown from what i’ll see, but i can’t say that i’m not excited! by the way, i’ll help you pick an outfit. i think your roommate would join the party too. ” the redhead states, removing some lone dirt on her lab coat.  jungeun had her eyebrows furrowed once again. “what? heejin? are you sure? i always catch her watching naruto  _ everyday _ jiwoo, it sounds impossible that she’ll be at the party.” 

“wanna bet on it?” jiwoo smirks as she raises her eyebrows repeatedly in a teasing manner. jungeun just scoffs. “no thanks, don’t wanna waste my money on useless shit.” 

the classroom slowly gets filled, and jiwoo stands up from her seat when she sees jungeun’s seatmate approaching them. “anyways, at your room after school, okay?”

“yeah, yeah.” 

“hello jiwoo and jungeun unnie!” choi yerim, jungeun’s seatmate, greets them cheerfully. “hello yerimmie! nice to see you!” jiwoo greets back as the two indulge in a long, tight hug as if they haven’t seen each other in a century.  jungeun smiles at the sight. it’s like seeing two suns brighten up the whole place. and when the two break off from the hug, jungeun offers the purple-haired girl a high five. “hey yerim. you two are seriously my serotonin boosts. thank you so much.” 

“no problem unnie! i hope we do something cool today. i heard professor kang would let us figure out our blood types today.” yerim huffs out as she sits beside the brunette, looking cute with her lab gown and specs on. 

“what? but what if we already know our blood types?” jungeun asks, furrowing her eyebrows for the third time of the day. “well, at least we’ll know the process behind identifying blood types. isn’t that cool?” yerim answers.  _ yeah, right.  _ jungeun agrees with her by nodding wordlessly. professor kang already arrived.

“good morning class! congratulations once again on the soccer team for winning the game yesterday.” whoops and hollers could be heard everywhere, mostly from the back row students.

yeojin, jinsoul’s seatmate, screamed the most as she patted the blonde’s head aggressively. jungeun turns her head to see the view. 

“yeaaaaaaaaah! that’s my seatmate! jung jinsoul! jung jinsoul! jung-” everybody else started chanting. the blonde visibly blushes at the unnecessary attention. their eyes meet. maybe jungeun felt her heart skip a beat. 

“alright, alright. calm down everybody. ms. im, please stop hitting ms. jung.” professor kang addresses yeojin, who immediately stopped hitting the older girl. “oh, yeah right. unnie, i’m sorry if your brain might not work today. i think i patted you in the head too hard.” yeojin mutters, suddenly feeling shy. 

“it’s alright, yeo. my skull’s tough enough to endure the minuscule damage you did.” jinsoul teases, her naturally charming voice oozing out. 

_ alright, jung jinsoul. let’s see how you’d act tonight.  _ jungeun thinks inside her head as she started jotting down notes, listening intently at the lecture. 

-

time flew too fast, and jungeun felt like she was just pricking her finger earlier for the blood type testing thing. and now, she was already walking beside jiwoo as they head towards the dorms.

jungeun could hear the ruffling inside her room before she unlocked it. “hey heejin! what are you dressing up for? are you attending the party?” jiwoo greets her best friend’s roommate, excitement radiating off her body.

“uhhhh, yeah?” heejin replies unsurely. this is probably the first time jungeun and jiwoo saw heejin in an oversized red shirt that was tucked into her white skirt. heejin,  _ the  _ jeon heejin; was wearing a skirt. not her usual skater girl attires when she doesn’t even know how to use a skateboard. 

it took jungeun all her energy not drop her jaw at the sight, whilst jiwoo didn’t hide her surprise and almost jumped in joy. 

“wow! heejin- i- damn girl!” jiwoo squealed. who wouldn’t? heejin looked like a goddess, her exposed legs showed how god took his time in creating the whole jeon heejin herself. 

“i- honestly don’t know how to react to that. right now, i’m not the weeb heejin you always see…” heejin mutters. in reality, she loved wearing pants and whatnot because it was comfy, so she wore skirts on only necessary occasions. maybe she wanted to be pretty for someone tonight?

“it’s alright heej! i’m just… shocked, right now. we all know we’ve never seen you wear a skirt, you’d definitely be the talk of the school after the party.” jungeun replies, assuring her fellow brunette. 

“also, you look very very pretty! you should wear skirts more often, only if you like. but damn, whoever you’re trying to look good for tonight, i’m very sure they’re gonna be really pleased.” jungeun adds, the teasing tone present in her voice. 

“thanks, jungie. jiwoo, please tell me you convinced jungeun to attend the party tonight?” heejin asked, hope plastered in her eyes. 

“of course! i think it took me six minutes and thirteen seconds, but it was worth it.” jiwoo replies, sending a smile that could light up the whole room. 

“great! well, i have to go. i gotta meet someone before the party. toodles!” heejin bids her farewell.  and before jungeun or jiwoo could question who was the person she would be meeting up with, she already slammed the door close.

“well, that leaves the two of us. now, time to dig down your closet!” jiwoo doesn’t waste a second and scrambles off to her best friend’s clothing container, searching the perfect outfit for her best friend. 

  
  


an hour passed and jungeun was exhausted. who knew changing outfits every five minutes would be tiring? she thinks this could be her new workout routine.

“when will this party start?” the brunette asks as she collapses on her bed that was located on the right side of the room. “eight p.m.” jiwoo answers her shortly before going back to choosing outfits. 

“alright jungie, i swear, i seriously swear, this is the perfect one for you.” the redhead speaks in a serious manner, almost amazed when she tried to imagine jungeun wearing what she was currently holding.

jungeun glanced. jiwoo was holding a black tee with a ‘the devil wears prada’ design, a black skirt that had belt loops and a pair of black doc martens. the brunette gave her a bored look once again.

“jiwoo. we both know that i won’t rock an e-girl outfit.” jungeun says, gazing at the ceiling. “no, you’re only saying that because you haven’t tried it yet.” jiwoo counters, walking closer towards her best friend.

unlike heejin, jungeun loved wearing skirts. generally, she loved wearing anything as long as it was pleasing to the eye. 

“okay fine. if i don’t get at least one girl tonight then you have to pay me fifty bucks.” jungeun playfully makes a deal, regretting it the last second when she saw her best friend smirk back. 

“and if you get ten girls then you have to pay me fifty bucks.” 

-

they arrived at the place where the party was being held. it was a huge building, and the music could already be heard from the outside. “you told me it won’t start until eight!” jungeun hissed.  “why, is there a problem?” jiwoo answers back, pretending to be oblivious. 

they enter the place, and sooyoung was quick to find them. “hey jiwoo! glad to see you here. oh- hello jungeun-ssi. it’s always nice seeing a new face.” 

“hi sooyoung, just call me jungeun. wow, this place is really big.” the brunette speaks as they enter inside, jiwoo nodding along in agreement as they tried to capture the scene. 

purple neon lights were everywhere and the music was starting to get louder and louder every minute. 

“thank you, it’s my place.” sooyoung tried to make her voice loud and clear so that the two other girls could still hear her. 

“would you like any drink? perhaps something light first?” sooyoung asks the girls as she pulled them to the bar, where the music wasn’t too loud, but people were still around.

“sure. that’ll help us loosen up.” jiwoo answers for the both of them, sitting on one of the bar stools with jungeun following suit. 

sooyoung orders some light alcoholic drink and gives it to the two ladies who were patiently waiting, observing the whole place. “here,”

alcohol wasn’t unfamiliar for jungeun, she hated how it burned her throat, but she loved the freedom and confidence it gave. 

the night only starts now.


	2. two

“you should join us in beer pong!” sooyoung shouts over the music as they return to the area where people were dancing, playing games and whatnot. 

and when jungeun was about to refuse-

“sureee~ will you be my partner though?” jiwoo replies, dragging the words.  _ i can’t believe jiwoo is a lightweight.  _ jungeun thinks. might as well show off her skill in shooting stuff.  “definitely.” sooyoung holds jiwoo’s hand and pulls them towards the beer pong area, and jiwoo is holding jungeun’s hand, pulling her along. 

jungeun felt shivers down her spine when her eyes landed on the person who temporarily left her mind;  _ jung jinsoul. _ the blonde was sitting on the couch near the beer pong area, laughing along with her peers as she took a swig of her beer. sooyoung approaches them.

“soul, let’s go play beer pong now.” 

“sure, everybody! go beer pong your asses out!” 

everyone scrambled to look for a partner and settled on the beer pong tables, ready to play. the cups were already set up, all they needed was a partner. 

jinsoul didn’t have one yet, and so is jungeun. 

the brunette was pushed by jiwoo on a beer pong table, heejin and another girl in front of her.  _ okay wow, so i’m battling with heejin. _ jungeun thinks.  the girl beside her roommate was undeniably taller, probably a stud.  _ what was her name again? hyunjin? yeah, hyunjin.  _ jungeun thinks once more, and doesn’t notice another presence standing beside her. 

“hey princess, i’ve never seen you around before.” the low drawl interrupts jungeun’s train of thought and as she turns to whoever this person was, her jaw drops. 

she takes in the whole appearance of the one and only jung jinsoul, and finally understands why every-fucking-body was talking about her.

the blonde wore an all-black outfit, similar to jungeun’s, with chains all over her belt loop, and one chain hanging idly on her neck. boy, was she  _ perfect _ .  it was very contrasting to what she wore during the day, oversized pastel sweaters, jeans, specs...

tonight, was the first time jungeun didn’t see jinsoul wear glasses, or anything near nerdy. it was like she was a completely different person. 

“y-you’re jinsoul, right? the one in my chem class?” jungeun asks, and internally cringes on her stammering.  “mmm, yeah. thought you’d never notice me.” jinsoul replies, a lazy grin dancing on her godly face.  _ she is so out-of-this-world.  _ jungeun almost daydreams, before she slaps herself internally.  _ get your shit together, kim jungeun. _

“i believe you won’t be able to handle the liquor. you shoot, i drink. deal?” jungeun can’t deny she loves jinsoul’s lower tone of voice rather than her normal, medium-pitched one.  _ how could she easily figure that i’m a lightweight?  _ jungeun thinks once more, before her train of thought gets broken again. 

“you didn’t answer me, angel. deal?”

_ fuck. _

“d-deal..” jungeun mutters, red tinting her now, rosy cheeks. was it because of the alcohol or because of jinsoul? she doesn’t care anymore.

they played beer pong, hyunjin was seriously passionate about winning this game since her opponent was jinsoul, one of her teammates in soccer. 

when it was heejin’s turn to shoot, the ball landed nowhere near the cups and jinsoul successfully caught it and quickly threw it on their opponent. hyunjin managed to duck in time but forgot to pull heejin with her so heejin just stands there, dumbstruck as the ping pong ball hits her tummy. 

“...why would you throw that?” jungeun questions, tilting her head in curiosity like an innocent puppy. jinsoul chuckles at the sight. “there’s this rule where when you throw the ball and the other team catches it, they can throw it back at you. and when it hits you, it counts as a cup.” the blonde slowly explains.

hyunjin’s groans were heard as she tried to explain what just happened to heejin too.  heejin brought the cup to her lips, drinking all the alcohol, before bringing it down. hyunjin, as jungeun observed, was bluntly staring.  “damn, is it just me or hyunjin’s in love with your roommate?” jinsoul playfully asks, shaking her head at the sight. 

“wait, how did yo-”

“hyunjin mentioned to me that you were heejin’s roommate.” jinsoul quickly explains before continuing the game.  as expected, jungeun and jinsoul win the battle. hyunjin pretends to sulk while heejin wipes the fake tears away. “it’s okay hyun, i’ll get you a drink and you’ll stop crying. okay?” heejin says in her soft voice, drowsiness evident. 

when jungeun turned to look at the blonde, jinsoul still looked normal. not tipsy in the slightest.  _ okay damn, she ain’t a lightweight then.  _ “so,” jinsoul speaks, facing jungeun as well. nothing but playfulness gracing her features, a mischievous glint hidden well beneath her eyes. 

“would you mind if i bought you a drink?” she asks. jinsoul knew how to get what she wanted.

jungeun, as expected, had fallen for her charms. “nah, go ahead. entertain me.” the light alcohol sooyoung made her drink earlier was starting to take its toll, leaving jungeun raw and real, intentions clear as crystal.  “bacardi, please.” jinsoul slides into one of the bar stools, jungeun sitting beside her. “you’re surprisingly good at shooting stuff. i thought we would lose when i chose you as my partner.” jinsoul giggles, facing the brunette while running her hand through her hair. 

_ oh, her hands. what else could it do?  _ jungeun almost slaps herself, trying to shake off the lewd thoughts. “you don’t know me, soul.” the brunette purred, unconsciously leaning towards the taller girl. “then, can i do the honors of unraveling you?” jinsoul lowly drawls, inhaling the other girl’s addictive scent. 

“here you go ladies,” the bartender’s voice snapped jinsoul out of her momentary trance. she pushes the cup onto jungeun’s hand. the brunette stares at it for a bit before drinking it in one go.  “easy, tiger. we have the whole night to ourselves.” the blonde chuckles deeply, tucking a stray hair in jungeun’s ear before drinking on her beer as if it was water.

jungeun’s eyes traced jinsoul’s neck, throat, jaw; how the muscles shifted and stirred under the blonde’s command, how the veins protrude momentarily before relaxing back.  the brunette rips her gaze off, trying to focus on anything but jinsoul. her eyes landed on the dance floor, and felt the sudden urge to dance.

unbeknownst to jungeun, jinsoul was observing her this time, and followed her gaze. “dance with me?” she simply asks, taking her hand for the brunette to take. 

“lead the way, romeo.” jungeun teases, standing from the bar stool as jinsoul leads her into the crowd. “i would love to please my juliet.” 

the dj started playing a seductive song that was in the perfect tempo; not too slow, not too fast. jungeun loved the vibe. although she hated how the atmosphere smelled like sweat, alcohol and sex mixed together, she tried focusing on the blonde instead.

jungeun placed her hands around jinsoul’s shoulders while the latter placed hers on the brunette’s petite waist.  they dance together, slowly drifting closer, as if they were both opposite magnets that attracted each other. 

jinsoul tucked another stray hair in jungeun’s ear, feeling like they were the only two people in the world as the music melted into the background. 

“you look so beautiful, angel.” 

jungeun felt the same. she felt the music blur; muffled when entering her ear. she could only hear jinsoul. her mind only thought of jinsoul. her heart… did it start beating only for jinsoul?

the brunette blushes at the compliment as she lowers her head to stare at her black doc martens. only two words could describe her right now: extremely shy. she mutters an inaudible ‘thanks’. 

“come on, look at me. you shouldn’t be ashamed of your beauty.” jinsoul lifts jungeun’s chin, the latter having no choice but to meet the blonde’s brown orbs, that held millions of meanings.  jungeun still didn’t understand what emotion flashed in jinsoul’s eyes, but she was sure that they were darkened, dilated, and blown out. 

she only noticed herself leaning when-

“hello? hello? okay, hi everyone! thank you for coming to this party. we all know that our soccer team won yesterday’s match and led us to the championships, drop the d word!” sooyoung hyped the crowd while holding a mic in her hand, they were all screaming “deserve!” and were jumping here and there. 

“also want to thank my teammates, i love each and every one of you. we wouldn’t have journeyed this far if not for you. to my best bro, jung jinsoul, you’re one of a kind, buddy. go get your girl,” sooyoung winked, and everybody whistled and squealed when they saw jungeun beside the blonde.  jinsoul sent a salute in response, her other arm snaking on the brunette’s waist, holding her firmly. 

_ fuck, i’ve always wanted to be held like this..  _ jungeun thinks, her mind going haywire when she felt the blonde’s lips pressed against her cheeks momentarily. 

“how ‘bout you go get your girl too?” jinsoul answers back, earning ‘oooo’s from the crowd. sooyoung just flips her off before speaking into the microphone again. 

“anyways, for my teammates, thank you for voting me as your captain. i’ll continue to strive and do my best in everything. seoul vipers fly high!” sooyoung ends her speech, and the crowd goes wild.  eventually, the music became louder once again and the pair exited the dance floor, choosing to settle down on one of the empty couches. 

jinsoul had to hold jungeun’s body up while they were walking. finally, they plopped down on the couch.  “jungeun, are you alright?” jinsoul asks, concern evident in her tone as she stares at the disheveled brunette. “mmyeah… just… sleepy..” jungeun mutters, head dropping at jinsoul’s shoulders.  “do you wanna leave?” the blonde asks once again. and before jungeun could reply, jiwoo came up to them. 

“jungie! oh noooo, it’s past your bedtime~” jiwoo slurs, sooyoung coming from behind to support the redhead. “these two are surely lightweight,” sooyoung says in amusement, jinsoul nodding in agreement with a stupid smile plastered on her face.  “should we get them back to the dorms?” the short-haired girl asks, fixing jiwoo’s hair in a soft manner. “the school dorms are pretty far from here. do you think we should just let them sleep in our places?” jinsoul replies, doing the same thing to jungeun. 

“that’s probably a better idea. maybe we should try asking them?” sooyoung answers, looking at her best friend who just scoffs in response. “you try. let’s see if they can give us answers that make sense.”

“hey wooming, do you want to crash here instead?” the tall girl asks softly while holding her face, trying to keep the redhead awake.  “mmmm, please. i’m sleepyyy and tireddd,” jiwoo answers, leaning into sooyoung’s touch. when the short-haired girl turned to jinsoul, the latter just sent a  _ you-better-explain-this-behavior-later  _ look. 

“see? easy. now go ask your girl if she wants to spend the night at your place.” sooyoung smirks before lifting jiwoo bridal style up to her bedroom, leaving jinsoul with jungeun once again. “hey princess, try to stay awake for me just for a few more minutes. you don’t mind crashing at my place, right?” jinsoul asks, uncharacteristically nervous as she waits for the brunette’s answer.

“as long as i’m with you…” jungeun tries to answer properly, her eyelids very much droopy, dangerously sending her close to lalaland.  as jinsoul receives the reply, she gently scoops up the girl and leads the both of them to the secret exit so that no one could see them. in less than a minute, jinsoul spots her sleek, black tesla. 

she carefully drops jungeun on the passenger seat, not wanting to disturb the brunette’s peaceful slumber. she clips the seat belt on jungeun’s body before closing the car door quietly and walking around the car to get into the driver’s seat.  she turns on the ignition, loving the low rumble her tesla always emitted whenever she starts it up. 

jinsoul wonders why she brought her car even when she just lived on the next street. _well, now i guess it serves its purpose._ jinsoul thinks to herself, glancing at the brunette occasionally before turning her eyes back on the road. 

after a few minutes, the blonde was about to wake up the brunette but then she saw the younger girl’s peaceful sleeping face.  _ why is she pretty even when she’s not doing anything? _ the blonde questioned herself in the head.  leaving her with no choice, jinsoul exits from the driver’s seat and walk to where jungeun was sitting, removing the seat belt and proceeding to carry the brunette bridal style. 

naturally, jungeun shifts closer to jinsoul, clutching on her black shirt while mumbling inaudible things jinsoul couldn’t understand. 

the two girls arrived at jinsoul’s bedroom; jinsoul laying down jungeun softly under the covers.  “ah shit, how can she change clothes?” the blonde mutters to herself, scratching at her head while trying to think of ideas. the best one was to probably wake her up. 

“wake up angel, you have to change your clothes to something more comfy.” jinsoul murmurs as she shakes the other girl lightly.  jungeun does what she’s asked and flutters her eyes open, seeing nothing but jinsoul basked under the moonlight. she sits up slowly while the blonde assists her to the interconnected bathroom.

jinsoul quickly runs to her closet to choose any clothing that screamed ‘comfy’. due to time pressure since jungeun was probably waiting for her in the bathroom, she just picks an over-sized tee, cotton shorts, and some unused underwear.

“here,” jinsoul hands the clothes to the other girl, eyes drooping slightly. “you can change on your own, right?” the blonde asks, half of her body peaking through the bathroom door. 

“myeah. do you have some extra toothbrush?” jungeun tries to say, her mind blank. all she wanted to do was to sleep.

“yes. be right back,” jinsoul speeds off, not wanting the brunette to wait. and when jinsoul left, jungeun proceeds to change her clothes clumsily, leaning onto the wall for support.  when she was done changing, the blonde arrived, knocking on the bathroom door. “jungie, are you done?” jinsoul asks. and when she heard the doorknob click, she steps back. 

“toonbrush?” jungeun mutters sleepily and jinsoul almost giggles at the sight. “here you go,” jungeun reaches for the toothbrush and leaves the door open since all that’s left for her to do is to brush her teeth.

jinsoul takes the opportunity to change her clothes while jungeun wasn’t looking, so she went back to her closet and rummaged for her sleepwear.

once she was done changing to her over-sized tee and some jersey shorts, she turns around to see jungeun covering her eyes in a cute manner, trying not to look.

_ she could’ve just turned around?  _ jinsoul thinks, shaking her head while chuckling softly. whatever sleepy jungeun does is endearing. “you can look now, cupcake.” and jungeun does what she’s told, peeking through one of her fingers.

_ i didn’t mean to see that, but she’s got nice back muscles…  _ jungeun thinks, red tinging her cheeks once again. 

“go sleep on the bed, i’ll sleep on the couch.” jinsoul tells her, motioning the girl to her fluffy bed. “i don’ wanna be alone..” jungeun mumbles as she crawls on the bed before dropping her body, bouncing a little. 

“alright then, i’ll sleep on the floor instead. go rest, princess.” jinsoul mutters, tiredness suddenly washing over her body as she tries to take multiple thick blankets out from her drawer and tossing them to the floor, making a makeshift bed.

jungeun on the other hand was too sleepy to argue, and now her eyes were shut close, drifting to her dreams. jinsoul takes one last look on the girl before plopping down to her makeshift bed, letting sleep to finally take over her. “good night jungeun.” she murmurs.

that’s probably the first time she addressed the girl by her real name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance if there are any mistakes!! :D


End file.
